In the related art, a device is suggested which predicts the movement of an obstacle being monitored and computes a risk of the obstacle to a host vehicle on the basis of the predicted movement of the obstacle. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a traveling control plan evaluation device which evaluates safety of a traveling control plan of an automatic driving vehicle. The traveling control plan evaluation device of Patent Literature 1 includes an action estimation unit which estimates the potential action of a vehicle around the automatic driving vehicle at a certain time, a presence position prediction unit which predicts the presence position of a peripheral vehicle from a certain time on the basis of the presence position of the peripheral vehicle at a certain time and the action estimated by the action estimation unit, and an evaluation unit which evaluates safety of a traveling control plan on the basis of the presence position of the peripheral vehicle predicted by the presence position prediction unit and the presence position based on the traveling control plan of the automatic driving vehicle.
The action estimation unit estimates the action of the peripheral vehicle on the basis of at least road shape information. Thus, the traveling control plan evaluation device of Patent Literature 1 can estimate the potential action of the peripheral vehicle on the basis of information regarding lane ends, curves, or the like.